Shattered
by Yazu Katara and Toph Attack
Summary: AU. Taang. What I need is a different sky... She killed off all I love in a moment of time... now she's mine... There's a place where the puddle can take me... to another world... Belief and disbelief, love and hate, forgiveness and revenge... [Namine]
1. Dreaming

A/N: Heh. Toph in Wonderland. You thought you knew Alice in Wonderland? Well welcome to my version.

Summary: Toph goes to Wonderland.

Pairings: AzulaxToph, Smoph, Taang, Tophshot and Toko. Small hints of Smellershot, Ty Lokka and Zutara.

Warnings: Femmslash, random threesomes, and Zuko OOC like whoa.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot, but I did rewrite most of the actual Alice in Wonderland thing… with help from Frank Beddor, who wrote the very wonderful Looking Glass Wars.

L I N E B R E A K

"Find her… find her and bring her home…" 

"_My dear, dear Princess… where are you?"_

"_The Princess? She's missing? What will we do?"_

"_Bring her home…"_

Toph awoke with a start, all those voices… they sounded familiar. Like the first one, which sounded like Aang, and the second, which sounded like Smellerbee, the third, which sounded like Longshot's, and the last one, which sounded so much like… Azula.

She shivered, and then tapped her foot on the ground to find her bearings. She was in her room in Ba Sing Se, like every day since getting here. She breathed out, wiping the sweat off her brow. Judging by the heat situation in her room, she had woken at about three 'o clock in the morning, so she lay back down and drifted back into a deep slumber.

L I N E B R E A K

"_Princess Toph?" a small voice said in her ear._

_She opened her eyes. Looking around she… she _saw_. She smiled, and saw Longshot in the corner, looking at her._

"_Longshot?" she asked._

_He nodded, "Then you remember me?"_

"_Of course I remember you, we tried to help you with Jet and—"_

"_Jet? A friend from that parallel universe?" Longshot asked._

_Toph stared at him in wonder, "What… what is this?"_

"_Then you don't remember… you were exiled from Wonderland… you are our rightful Queen of Hearts…"_

"_Exile? Queen of Hearts?" Toph asked._

_Longshot smiled and walked up to her. He held out his hand, "Come, let me refresh your memory."_

_She tentatively took the man's hand and was sucked into her world. Wonderland._

_Rolling hills, but black had covered the land. She saw Smellerbee, Zuko, Katara, Aang and Sokka look over at a circular marble palace, all lit up._

"_That is what has happened since your exile," Longshot said Wind whipped at the clothes of all of her friends. _

_Toph looked up at him, "Who are you, Longshot?"_

"_I am your guardian."_

_She looked back at the black abyss that was her land._

"_What… what happened?"_

"_Your cousin, Azula, killed your parents and blamed it on you, putting you into exile. But these people," he gestured to Katara and the others, "still believe your innocence."_

_Longshot and Toph were transported back to the room she was found in._

"_What can I do to return?" Toph asked, holding both of Longshot's hands and looking into his eyes._

"_Find water where it should be dry…"_

Toph awoke, "Find water where it should be dry…"

L I N E B R E A K

"Hey Toph, Aang?"

"Yeah?" both thirteen-year-olds asked, looking up at Katara.

"I need you to get some food from the market place? We're out and it's almost dinner time," Katara said, handing Aang a list.

He nodded and helped Toph up.

"Let's go!" Aang shouted.

Toph rolled her sightless eyes 'Yes, get me out of the house so I can find that puddle,' she thought.

Aang smiled and ran out the door, Toph following closely behind, ready to catch him if he tripped over a turtleduck or something unlucky like that.

She kept tapping the ground, though. It hadn't rained for a week, and she was looking for that puddle of water that wasn't supposed to be there.

Wonderland needed her. Longshot needed her… or… at least Wonderland Longshot needed her. All her friends in Wonderland needed her. In fact, she was starting to remember her past. She was the Princess of Wonderland!

"Okay… we need eggs, leaks, spinach and potatoes… salt, pepper, paprika, and tarragon…" Aang started muttering. Toph rolled her eyes.

She heard a splash, "Whoa! Glad I didn't step full on in that puddle!" Aang shouted, laughing.

A puddle? Toph followed in Aang's footsteps, and as soon as he was gone, she knelt next to the puddle and dipped her hand into the cool liquid. Another hand touched hers, and she was pulled through.

Toph Monster


	2. To Another World

A/N: Heh. Toph in Wonderland. You thought you knew Alice in Wonderland? Well welcome to my version.

Summary: Toph goes to Wonderland.

Pairings: AzulaxToph, Smoph, Taang, Tophshot and Toko. Small hints of Smellershot, Ty Lokka and Zutara.

Warnings: Femmslash, random threesomes, and Zuko OOC like whoa.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot, but I did rewrite most of the actual Alice in Wonderland thing… with help from Frank Beddor, who wrote the very wonderful Looking Glass Wars.

L I N E B R E A K

"Princess? Is that you?" Aang asked.

Toph looked up at him. She could finally_ see_ him. His shiny bald head was ringed with a crown of feathers, and he wore feathered robes.

"Aang…" Toph replied, smiling.

She looked over at the others in the camp.

Katara was there. She wore a blue dress, but had grey mouse ears and a worm like tail. She smiled at her, "Princess Toph, so glad to have you back," Katara paused with a yawn, "Tea?"

Toph nodded as the whistle blew from a metal pot that hung over the fire.

Toph looked next at Zuko, who was kneeling next to her. His scar was still there, and he had long white rabbit's ears on his head and a little fluffball of a tail attached to his butt. He wore a black pair of pants and a salsa dancing type shirt.

Smellerbee smiled at her. She herself had a white fluffball on her butt as well, but her ears were brown. She wore khaki colored trousers and a sort of poofy brown shirt.

Sokka, too, was different. He wore a blue suit and was smoking a pipe. He smiled at her and blew smoke out his mouth. The smoke read, "Long Live Toph"

She giggled and turned to Longshot, who was propping her up with green and gold pillows. He was wearing, oddly, and top hat and a sort of tuxedo looking thing.

"Hello, Princess," he said, smiling down at her. He held up two photos. One was of three girls, and one was of a short, fat man drinking tea and smiling into the… photo-taking device.

"These are our enemies," Aang told her. He pointed to the girl in the middle, who was scantily clad in almost nothing but a short red dress and black fishnets, with white bunny ears and a tail, much like Zuko, "Azula, your aunt—"

"And, unfortunately, my sister," Zuko replied.

_Explains the tail…_ Toph thought.

Longshot smiled, as if reading her mind, _Now, now, Princess… have you forgotten we are connected until you marry?_

_Did my parents want me to marry you? _Toph asked.

_No… well… yes… but then they died and now you can marry whomever you want to. _Longshot replied, his face sort of falling.

Aang poked at Toph. She came out of her mind conversation with Longshot. Aang pointed to the next girl, who was standing on the right side of Azula. She wore a poofy, princess-y dress, "That's Ty Lee. She's a spy for us… and Sokka's betrothed."

"And a damned fine woman she is, a double agent living in this wretched world…" Sokka commented gruffly.

Aang pointed to the last girl who stood to the left of Azula. "That's Mai. We don't know what she does, but she's powerful enough to be part of Azula's elite team."

Zuko nodded, "She's had a crush on me for years."

"And we still have no idea why you've joined us, Zuzu," Katara replied, wrapping her arms around the bunny boy.

Zuko shrugged her off, looking deeply into Toph's eyes, "What's going on, Princess?"

"W-Who is this?" Toph asked, staring at the second photo.

"That's my brother, Iroh." Zuko replied.

"May he rest in piece," a new voice said.

Ty Lee smiled down at them all. Smellerbee stood up and hugged her.

"Welcome back, Princess Toph," Ty Lee said, bowing.

Toph nodded, "Hi, Ty Lee."

Sokka stood up and hugged the pink clad woman, "Ty Lee… any news from underground."

Toph giggled when Sokka spoke, smoke blew out in little heart shaped ringlets. Ty Lee noticed these and kissed Sokka on the cheek, "Azula is to have a ball on Saturday next."

Sokka blushed and held on to her hand.

"Wonderful!" Longshot said, helping Toph to her feet.

"That's how we'll have to get in," Aang stated, almost as a question.

"The only problem is we'll have to be paired up to get in. Azula's taking Zhou, and Mai is taking Haru."

"Well… we have until Saturday next to figure who's going with who…" Toph put in, as Longshot, Aang, Zuko and Smellerbee looked at her hungrily.

"Well, we have to pick by Monday, or we can't go… I've got to make reservations for you all," Ty Lee said.

"Ty Lee, honey, won't they suspect that Princess Toph is here?" Sokka asked.

Ty Lee shook her head, "Sokka, sweetie, _I'm_ the one booking reservations. I asked her before Mai could… now Mai has to put up decorations because of it!"

Toph smiled and hugged her, "You are a genius, Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee smiled, "Well… anything to get you back on the throne, honey."

Katara handed Toph her cup of tea, and everyone gathered closer to the fire, each with tea cups in their hands.

"So… what's this ball for?" Zuko asked, "Is my sister finally selecting a mate?"

Ty Lee shook her head, "I actually suggested a ball. You know, just for fun."

"And to get Princess Toph back on the thrown!" Smellerbee said cheerfully.

"Which reminds me…" Longshot said, throwing Toph a look. He reached for an arrow from his bag and shot and arrow at her. She put up and earth wall in defense.

"YES! STILL GOT IT!" Toph shouted.

_So I can still bend earth… which means Aang has air still, Katara has water, Sokka has his boomerang, Ty Lee her chi-blocking, Smellerbee her daggers, you your arrows (of course), Zuko his fire, Mai her knives and Azula her lightening… _Toph said to Longshot.

_Correct._

Toph smirked and flicked a rock over the fire to Aang.

"Ow! Princess!" Aang shouted, slapping at the spot where it hit him.

She giggled, "Sorry…" she replied innocently.

Smellerbee glomped on to her, "It's so nice to have you back, Princess," she squealed.

Toph laughed, "Nice to see you… again… Smellerbee."

"Okay… so we'll have our pairings in two days time," Sokka said as Ty Lee got up to leave.

"You'll have to get disguises… it's a Masque," Ty Lee put in.

Katara and Sokka exchanged glances, "Right… you'll have to get those to us by Saturday," Katara said.

"Oh! Of course, dears," Ty Lee replied. She cartwheeled off in the direction of the dark palace on the horizon.

"In the mean time, I call Ty Lee!" Sokka yelled.

"I call Princess Toph!" Smellerbee, Longshot, Zuko and Aang yelled.

"Uh oh…" Toph and Katara muttered.

Smellerbee, Zuko, Longshot and Aang turned to each other, "She's mine!"

"Why don't you let the Princess decide?" Sokka asked, puffing on his pipe.

Everyone looked at Toph, who blushed and looked at her feet, "Umm… Uhh… I don't know!" she shouted. She ran into the green tent that was to be hers.

"Oh, nice going, guys!" Katara yelled. Toph heard a splash and a hiss as the fire was burned out by Katara's water wrath.

"TO BED! NOW!" Katara yelled. Toph heard Katara's footsteps outside her tent flap, and felt her plop down next to her.

"Who DO I pick?" Toph asked.

"I don't know. But I get one them if you don't pick them, and the other two have to go wit each other, such is the fate of them," Katara replied.

Toph nodded and lay her head on one of the numerous pillows.

"You have time. Just spend a few hours with each of them and see how you feel about them. I'll take one of them when you choose, and we'll make the other two be a pairing even if it kills them."

Toph smiled and nodded. She felt Katara leave her side, but didn't care because she was drifting into a fitfull sleep.

A/N: I know, I know, it's going to be slightly Toko and I made Zuko Toph's uncle… whatcha gon do? Also, Ty Lee and Katara pwn in this one. Heh heh. Everyone wants a piece of Toph! rofl

Toph Monster


	3. Perverted Flowers and A Long Lost Past

A/N: Heh. Toph in Wonderland. You thought you knew Alice in Wonderland? Well welcome to my version.

Summary: Toph goes to Wonderland.

Pairings: AzulaXToph, Smoph, Taang, Tophshot, Toko, Smellershot, Ty Lokka, IrohXUrsa and Zutara.

Warnings: Femmslash, my perverted brain, and Zuko OOC like whoa.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot, but I did rewrite most of the actual Alice in Wonderland thing… with help from Frank Beddor, who wrote the very wonderful Looking Glass Wars.

L I N E B R E A K

"Princess… Princess Toph?" Katara's soft voice said.

Toph opened her eyes, still not used to the fact they worked. "Morning Katara…"

"It's time to start your mate search…"

"M-Mate search?" Toph asked.

"Well… you are almost on the thrown, you'll be needing someone to marry when you're sixteen…" Katara replied, "and besides, I'll be taking one of them after this whole ordeal is over with."

Toph thought for a moment, digesting what Katara just told her.

Katara helped her up, and Toph dusted herself off. Katara opened the flap of the tent for her and she stepped out into the blackness of her suffering home. "Morning Princess!" Smellerbee shouted, taking her hand.

"We decided she was first, then me, and Zuko and Aang tomorrow," Longshot told her, smiling.

Toph blushed, "And whoever I don't pick has to go with Katara and the last two have to go with each other?"

Katara nodded, "Damn straight."

Smellerbee grabbed Toph's hand, "Come on, Princess!"

L I N E B R E A K

"Ummm… can I take the blindfold off?" Toph asked, once more engulfed in black. The cloth was itchy and slightly unnerving seeing how Toph had been with sight for over 18 hours by now and was quite used to it.

"Okay… now you can…" Smellerbee told her.

Toph untied the knot at the back of her head and took off the blindfold. Smellerbee quickly kissed her on the mouth.

"Ummm…?" Toph asked, blushing.

"Sorry… you're so cute when you're irritated!" Smellerbee replied, giggling.

Toph shook it off and looked around her. They were in a giant garden of… well… giant flowers. The flowers were yawning or stretching, or often both. Smellerbee was laying out a picnic.

"Oh! Look, two lovely ladies out for a picnic!" one tiger lily said.

"Oh, Tiger Lily, don't you remember Princess Toph? Next in line for the Queen of Hearts?" Smellerbee asked.

"Oh! She's back! And she's got cleavage coming in!" another perennial said.

Toph covered her chest self-consciously and sat on the edge of the blanket.

Smellerbee sighed, "It hasn't been the same since Ty Lee and Mai were enlisted to Azula…"

Toph looked at her, "Ty Lee and Mai were part of the garden?"

"Don't you remember?" Smellerbee asked.

"I'm afraid not," Toph replied.

"Well, Mai was originally a rose, and Ty Lee was originally a pansy… but when they were humanized 13 years ago… the time you were exiled, this place… sort of changed…"

_13 years? I must've been reborn into Toph Bei Fong back in the Earth Kingdom… _Toph thought.

"But enough sad stuff, breakfast?" Smellerbee asked, holding up something that smelled like fried eggs and bacon, but looked like… pancakes?

"What are these?" Toph asked.

"Heartcakes! Your favorite… I thought…" Smellerbee replied.

Toph took a bite. It had a strange taste to it, but it was good. Much like pancakes, eggs and bacon all wrapped into one. Smellerbee was eating nuts and fruit.

_Duh… she's a rabbit…_ Toph thought, her eyes darting to Smellerbee's ears and then her tail.

Smellerbee giggled, "Catching me off-guard, hmm?"

Toph's eyes widened, "Sorry…" she replied, blushing and turning away from the rabbit girl.

Smellerbee laughed again.

"Oooh… I think I know what's going on!" a primrose said, "Smellerbee's crushing on the Princess!"

Smellerbee stood up and threw a hand over the primrose's mouth, "HUSH!!!"

"Oh… that's okay… I knew that already…" Toph said…

"Awww… but Smellerbee's shy!" Tiger Lily shouted, punching Smellerbee's arm.

Toph finished her food and stood up.

"Oh, you've ruined it, guys!" Smellerbee shouted, glaring at Primrose and Tiger Lily. The other flowers booed at the two flowers, who cowered in their beds.

Toph walked over to Smellerbee and took both her hands, looking into her eyes.

"Aww…" some of the flowers cooed.

"Kiss her! Do it! Do it!" others shouted.

Toph smiled and leaned in, softly kissing the rabbit girl on the mouth. Smellerbee's cheeks turned an astonishing shade of red, and Toph's were a slight pink color.

"Oh my god… I'm gonna have good dreams tonight!" Tiger Lily shouted.

The two girls broke apart, "I'm having fun," Toph replied, "What else do you have planned?"

"Ummm… let's…. uhhh… improvise!" Smellerbee shouted.

L I N E B R E A K

Smellerbee and Toph returned to the campsite for a lunch of potatoes and butter (bugs on Aang's part, nuts and fruits for Zuko, Katara, and Smellerbee, and his pipe for Sokka). After lying on the dark grass, Longshot helped Toph up and led her into a dark forest, down a winding path, and to a quaint little house.

"Aww… it's your house!" Toph shouted gleefully.

"I'm glad you at least remember this place," Longshot replied, smiling.

"Smellerbee, Katara and you lived here, right?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I left this in the care of Katara and Smellerbee when you were born," Longshot said, smiling down at the young Princess.

"Aww… I missed this place," Toph said, remembering Longshot taking her here when she was five or so.

Longshot smiled and clapped his gloved hands and a tablecloth appeared over the outdoor table, laden with teapots, toast, butter and jam.

"We just had lunch!" Toph cried, clapping her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"Well… we'll just have the tea first… " Longshot replied, pulling out a chair. Toph sat down and Longshot pulled up a seat for himself.

"Can I wear your hat?" Toph giggled.

Longshot smiled and handed her the top hat. She put it on and grinned. Longshot laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry… but you look ridiculous!" Longshot said through fits of chuckles.

"Nonsense, Longshot, I look very handsome," Toph said, looking at herself in the back of a spoon.

Longshot quietly chuckled some more as he poured her some tea from a yellow teapot.

"So… what was it like… when my parents were alive?" Toph asked, suddenly getting serious.

Longshot crossed himself, "Well… the sun shined back then," he replied, gesturing to the darkened sky.

"Oh, good," Toph replied, willing herself to smile.

"Your parents were good people, Toph," Longshot told her, reaching for her hand, "It's a shame you don't remember them."

"I'm trying," Toph said, blinking back tears.

"You father was a friendly fellow. He loved our tea very much, and would come here almost every day. He even took you and me a couple times after your birth, before the accident…"

"What?" Toph asked, looking again into Longshot's onyx eyes.

"Azula shot him with her blue lightening when she got angry and wounded him. He was paralyzed from the waist down. So I took you down here to visit Katara and Smellerbee."

Toph's eyes widened, "Is that why Zuko stopped liking her?"

"Oh, please, those two spat like a married couple ever since she was born!" Longshot said, smiling, "Your mother had to take them by the ears and scold them many times."

"What was Mother like?" Toph asked.

"She was a goddess if I ever saw one… she was strong, beautiful, and loved your father and you very much," Longshot said, his eyes glazing over with nostalgia.

Toph wove her fingers in with Longshot's, bringing him back to the present, "She loved you so much, Princess, that when she died, her spirit stayed with you until you left for that… other world…"

"Is she still here?" Toph asked, looking around.

Longshot shook his head, "No… she left to go through another life cycle, as did you. Instead, Katara, Smellerbee and I tried to bring you back here, trying to find you and bring you back… then Sokka and Ty Lee joined, convinced you were going to come back and restore Wonderland back to it's rightful state. Lastly, Zuko joined after Azula banished him from the palace, though that's a likely story."

"You don't like Zuko, do you?" Toph asked.

"Not really… he IS Azula's sister, after all. He could turn on us anytime…" Longshot replied.

"But he's stayed here, hasn't he? And nothing weird has happened yet…"

"Yet is our key word, dear."

Toph finished her tea and set the cup down.

"Bread and jam?" Longshot asked, offering her the food.

She nodded and spread the jam herself on the bread, "So… how did you and Smellerbee meet?"

Longshot thought for a moment, then laughed, "It was in summer, about nine years before you were born. I was on my way to say hello to Ursa, er, your mother, and your father. We were all so very young then, and Smellerbee accidentally bumped right into me. We got to talking, and we found that we both enjoyed a lot of the same things. I totally forgot about my visit to your father and mother, so I asked Smellerbee to live with me!"

Toph smiled, _They… they belong together…_

Longshot didn't hear her thought, for he continued with his story, "Katara was actually Ursa's pet mouse, until she accidentally charmed the poor mouse into a human. Those kind of charms always become permanent after three hours with it on, but of course, six-year-old Ursa didn't know that. Smellerbee offered to care for her until Katara grew up, but we all became so attached to her…"

Toph smiled, hearing about her real mother and father was unnerving, but she felt closer to her own lands now. She stood up, and Longshot followed suit, "Your right, we should be getting back soon." Longshot started, he turned to go but Toph caught his hands before tip-toeing up to kiss him.

His eyes widened and he blushed a deep shade of red, much like Smellerbee. Toph was, again, a little pink around her cheeks.

They broke apart, Longshot quickly looking away from the Princess. Toph giggled and placed his hat back on his head. He fixed it and continued blushing.

Toph took his hand and pulled him down the little path.

"Oh! Wait!" Longshot cried, turning back to the little house. He clapped his hands and the tablecloth and tea things disappeared.

Toph smiled and they continued back to the campsite.

L I N E B R E A K

Toph smiled as she lay on her pile of blankets and pillows. She was so much closer to finding a mate and becoming the rightful Queen of Hearts. Ty Lee would be back in about two days to pick up the reservations and drop off the disguises, and then they would all start the journey to the palace, where they would get rooms and go to the ball, and Toph would confront Azula and…

Toph fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

A/N:

Zuko: I still can't believe your making all of us fight over Toph…

Toph-sama: Sorry… I had to! I am a fan of TophXEveryone except Sokka! (All except Sokka faint)

Sokka: That's okay!

Toph-sama: But I also ship SokkaXEveryone except Toph!

(Sokka joins everybody else on the floor)

Toph-sama: Heh… Heart breaker Toph and Pansy Ty Lee!

Ty Lee: I AM NOT GAY!

Toph-sama: (grins) When did you wake up?

Ty Lee: …

Toph-sama: Mai Ty.

(Ty Lee faints again)

Toph Monster


	4. I Choose You

A/N: Heh. Toph in Wonderland. You thought you knew Alice in Wonderland? Well welcome to my version.

Summary: Toph goes to Wonderland.

Pairings: AzulaXToph, Smoph, Taang, Tophshot, Toko, Smellershot, Ty Lokka, IrohXUrsa, Jemai, ZhouZula, and Zutara.

Warnings: Femmslash, my perverted brain and OOC like whoa.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot, but I did rewrite most of the actual Alice in Wonderland thing… with help from Frank Beddor, who wrote the very wonderful Looking Glass Wars.

L I N E B R E A K

Toph was actually the first to awake the next morning, then Katara, then Sokka and so on and so forth. Smellerbee hugged her on contact, barreling her into the fire pit, which had not been lit due to Zuko still being half asleep.

After dusting off all the black ash that had gotten on her green dress and eating a fine breakfast of wet oatmeal and dried cherries, Zuko took her hand.

"Come Princess, I have a surprise for you."

L I N E B R E A K

Zuko uncovered Toph's eyes and looked at a place she finally remembered. It was a beautiful pond. At the head of it was a beautiful weeping willow tree and a swing under it.

"I remember here! Katara used to take me here and push me on the swing in summer! And then I would cannonball into the water!" Toph gasped, laughing at the memory.

"It's too cold to jump in, but I thought you might want to look into the water… do you remember the special properties of it?" Zuko asked.

Toph thought for a moment, and then shook her head nervously.

"It shows you your future…" Zuko replied.

Toph's eyes widened, "But I already know my future! I'm going to—"

Zuko hushed her with his lips on hers. She blushed a dark red color and closed her eyes. When they broke apart both were still blushing madly. Toph put a relaxed fist to her lips and gazed into the waters. The waters whirled around slightly, and showed first an image of Toph as she was now, her hair down, wearing a simple olive green dress. Then it swirled around some more and showed her with her hair down, wearing a more elaborate olive green dress and a headdress on her head that was adorned with red and green hearts. She held a scepter with a ruby heart as the top piece in her left hand. Next to her was a man wearing pretty much the same thing, only a little smaller on the headdress and scepter thing, with feathers entwined into his headdress. His robes were grey and… feathered…

_Aang! _Toph shouted in her head. Longshot wasn't connected to her today, letting her off a leash for now, and Toph was glad of that.

The Future Pool's version of herself turned and kissed the Future Pool's Aang on the mouth and winked at the real Toph.

Toph gasped and flew back onto the grass, "What is it, Princess?" Zuko asked.

"Take… take me back to the camp, Zuzu…"

"It's not even lunch time!" Zuko exclaimed.

"That was an order!" Toph shouted.

Zuko grabbed her hand and walked back to the campsite.

L I N E B R E A K

"You two are back early," Katara commented.

"Yeah… she saw something in the Future Pool and demanded we come back," Zuko replied.

"Katara we need to talk!" Toph shouted, grabbing the mouse girl's hand and dragging her into her tent.

"What is it Princess, what did you see in the Pool?"

"I'm going to defeat Azula," Toph told her, Katara nodded happily, "And I'm going to marry Aang…"

"Aang? Dodo bird Aang?" Katara asked.

Toph nodded.

Katara smiled, "That's so great! So you'll go with him to the ball… and now I can pick which one I want?"

Toph shook her head, "You have to take Zuko…"

"What? That hot-head? Why?"

"Because Longshot and Smellerbee belong together!" Toph exclaimed, "Remember?"

Katara thought for a moment, "Yes, you're right… better tell everybody tonight when Ty Lee comes!"

Toph nodded, "Thanks for understanding, Katara."

Katara smiled and stood up to leave.

"And Katara?" Toph asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's nice to know that you'll be my Aunt."

L I N E B R E A K

Ty Lee, Sokka, Zuko, Katara, Toph, Aang, Smellerbee and Longshot gathered around the fire after dinner, waiting patiently for Toph to speak.

"Okay… I have chosen," Toph said.

Aang was still sulking because he hadn't gotten to woo Toph, and was thinking that she had already chosen Zuko.

"I choose Aang as my mate," Toph replied.

Aang looked up and suddenly grinned, "Y-You do?"

Toph smiled and nodded, blushing slightly. Aang stood up and hugged her, kissing her tenderly in a special spot under her ear. She giggled, standing, "And I was Zuko and Katara to be my Queen and King of Diamonds."

Katara took Zuko's hand as he looked with wide eyes at her. She kissed his fingers and he blushed.

"And I want Smellerbee and Longshot as my Queen and King of Spades," Toph continued.

Smellerbee and Longshot looked at each other, and then at their feet before blushing maniacally. Longshot finally got up some courage and took the rabbit girl's hand.

"And lastly, but definitely not leastly, Ty Lee and Sokka as my Queen and King of Clubs," Toph finished, turning to the happy couple.

"But first, we must get some rest, pack up, and face Azula," Sokka said, taking his betrothed's hand.

L I N E B R E A K

"What is it, Jet?" Azula asked as the shape-shifting feline walked into her chambers.

"Princess Toph is back," the cat boy said, shape-shifting into his human form, kneeling, and kissing her hand. The scantily clad girl smirked wickedly as a human rose walked in.

"Why did you have to decapitate my date?" Mai asked, talking about Haru.

"He angered me, and you know how I handle anger," Azula replied, "Where is Ty Lee?"

"She's picking up some nobles from outside the palace," Mai replied, "But now who am I going to with?"

"I'll take her," Jet replied, smirking as his tail twitched. He took Mai's hand and bowed.

She blushed and nodded, "It would be a pleasure, Mr. Cheshire Cat…"

A/N: Jet: Yes! I finally make an appearance!

Toph-sama: And so does Jemai!

Mai: (blushing maniacally)

Toph-sama: Yay for Ty Lokka, Taang, Zutara, and Smellershot! (zips off to write a new profile.)

Jet: Now what?

Smellerbee: I'm going with her.

Longshot: (nods)

Jet: What the hell. (follow Toph-sama)

Mai: … (leaves to go train with Azula and Ty Lee.)


	5. A Run In With the Cheshire Cat

A/N: Heh. Toph in Wonderland. You thought you knew Alice in Wonderland? Well welcome to my version.

Summary: Toph goes to Wonderland. (Among other things.)

Pairings: Taang, Zutara, Smellershot, Jemai and Ty Lokka (Among others.)

Warnings: Femmslash, my perverted brain and OOC like whoa.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot, but I did rewrite most of the actual Alice in Wonderland thing… with help from Frank Beddor, who wrote the very wonderful Looking Glass Wars.

L I N E B R E A K

The walk to the palace had been long, but being among friends was okay for Toph, who had turned down the ride in a caravan with Longshot, Katara, Zuko and Sokka carrying her and Aang. She preferred to walk and be amongst the talk.

They entered the palace doors that evening, and Ty Lee showed them to a selection of rooms connected by a sort of living room place where there were vanities and couches and that sort of things.

"I hope you all have fun here until the ball… and watch out for Azula… she knows you're here," Ty Lee said, coming into the living area where everyone was at that moment. She threw out seven disguises.

They all nodded and went behind Japanese style walls to change. When they came out. Toph, Katara and Smellerbee wore matching Victorian girls' outfits, though Toph's was green, Katara's was blue, and Smellerbee's was brown. Longshot, Aang, Sokka and Zuko were wearing Victorian boys' clothing, Longshot's and Sokka's in blue and white, Zuko's in red and black, and Aang's in orange and yellow.

Ty Lee smiled and clapped her hands, pointing to her own dress, which was apink version of the ones Katara, Toph and Smellerbee's.

"I told Azula and Mai that you guys were my cousins," Ty Lee said, "From the Garden."

"Won't Mai not recognize us?" Sokka asked.

"Tell her you're from deep in the Garden, she doesn't know anyone from deep in the Garden," Ty Lee replied simply, "I have to go now."

She kissed Sokka on the cheek, "Ball planning meeting."

She handed them all masks and took up the stick of her own. Hers was a pink pansy. Zuko looked at his, a white rabbit. Smellerbee's was a brown rabbit, Katara's was a mouse, Sokka's was a caterpillar's face, Longshot's was, astonishingly, a stag's, Aang's was a dodo, and Toph had the most lovely, a dove's.

"Thanks, Ty Lee," Sokka replied, kissing her again.

Ty Lee smiled and waved as she left the room.

Toph yawned and stood from her position on the couch, "I think I'll take a walk…" she said.

Aang stood up, "Do you want me to come with you, Princess?"

"No… I think I deserve some alone time while I'm here," she said, smiling sincerely.

Aang nodded and sat back down as Toph walked out the door and to the palace garden.

L I N E B R E A K

"Well, isn't this a pretty sight?" Jet asked, only his smile showing.

"W-who are you?" Toph asked, turning around. She looked up into the trees and saw Jet appear slowly. He shifted into his human form.

"Jet?!" Toph asked, "you're here?"

"Yes," Jet replied.

"You are my enemy too, no?" Toph asked.

"Well… maybe… tell me… are you not Princess Toph? The rightful Queen of Hearts?" Jet meowed.

Toph shook her head, "I'm Evergreen, one of Ty Lee's cousins."

Jet smiled, going along with Toph's alibi, "Well, then Ty Lee must have told you my name… it is nice to meet you, Evergreen," Jet said, jumping down. He took her hand and kissed it.

Toph took her hand back quickly, "I would like it if you wouldn't touch me, sir."

Jet put his hands up next to his ears, "Sorry, miss."

Toph had to know, "Do you remember three people named Longshot, Smellerbee and Katara? A boy named Aang? A girl named Toph and a boy named Sokka?"

"The names ring a bell. Toph was the rightful Queen before an exile, Sokka was a fat little caterpillar that wanted to be human, Katara and Smellerbee were two annoying rodents that always had tea-parties in their yards, and that damned Longshot would never let me near the Princess. And Aang… I never liked him."

_Nobody is like they were back… back _there… Toph thought. Longshot had cut all connections between him and her since her confession to marry Aang.

Jet looked at her, "Why do ask all these questions, Miz Evergreen?"

Toph shook herself out of her daydream and looked at the smiling cat man.

"I'm… I'm naturally curious, ask Ty Lee," Toph stuttered.

"Hmmm… interesting. Do you, perchance, know the Princess of Hearts?" Jet asked, this time really trying to 'out' her.

Toph shook her head, "No, I really don't remember her. She never really came into the garden when she was here. But isn't it forbidden to talk about her?" Toph asked, remembering Ty Lee's warning. Man, Azula had a temper.

_Wait a second… Azula won't let people talk about her, but she exiled me… she must know I'm back!_

_Very good… Princess…_ Jet's voice said in her head.

Toph's eyes widened and she turned, and ran, "Don't worry, Princess, your secret's safe with me!" Jet yelled after her, laughing.

Toph ran inside straight into Aang's arms.

"I swear, Princess, I was not following you!" Aang yelled.

Toph grabbed his hand and tore off down the hall to their living quarters. Everyone looked up at her from what they were doing, "What's wrong, Princess, it's as if you saw a ghost!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Worse," Toph croaked, sitting down.

"You saw Azula?" Aang cried, putting his hand on her shoulders from behind.

She lay back and breathed heavily, "No… I didn't see her, but she know I'm in Wonderland…"

"She's got spies all around us…" Sokka huffed, "Not that my future Queen of Clubs is one of them, but she has them."

Katara shook her head and the caterpillar man as he puffed at his pipe, blowing little vowel ringlets into the frightened air.

"Who told her then?" Longshot asked.

"Jet," Toph said.

"Your… friend from that parallel world?" Longshot asked.

"No… he's… a shape-shifting cat person here," Toph replied.

"The Cheshire Cat…" Aang said, his grey eyes widening.

"The Cheshire Cat?" Smellerbee asked, sitting down next to Toph and Aang.

"The Queen enlisted him into her service after the Princess's—"

"Aang, please, you're going to be my King… just call me Toph," Toph interrupted, blushing madly.

"All right," Aang replied, blushing as red as Toph, "After Toph's exile just in case we were right and she did return… I should've known…"

"That right! He used to be MY pet cat… Azula was always jealous of me…" Zuko said, standing up.

"Young Ursa, before her betrothal to your father, was a very good witch even at, what, seven? She turned me into a human, and also made the mistake of giving Jet shape-shifting powers," Katara said, "Poor cat, he STILL couldn't catch me, though."

Zuko looked at her, "Huh, Ursa's mouse and my cat… weird."

Katara shook her head and hugged Zuko around the hips, causing him to sit down on her lap.

"So… Azula knows you're here," Sokka said, "Then we'll have to be extra careful."

"We'll have to stay in here," Aang said, standing once more.

"We? Aang, you can come and go as you please, I must stay here until Saturday.

"I will not leave you, my dear," Aang replied, sitting down and wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled as he kissed her on her cheek, "And we will not leave you either," Longshot said, taking Smellerbee's hand.

Sokka sighed, "Well, then we will stay here too, I will have our meals delivered here."

L I N E B R E A K

"Ty Lee!" Jet shouted.

Ty Lee turned to the shape-shifting feline, "Hello, Jet…"

"Don't play innocent with me. I know Princess Toph is here," Jet hissed in her ear.

Ty Lee looked at him with astonished eyes, "Don't you dare tell Azula!"

"She already knows…" Jet said, grinning.

"No!" Ty Lee gasped.

"Oh, don't fret, little pansy. She doesn't know the exact location, and she won't know if you do me a favor…"

"What? I'll do anything!"

Jet went on one knee, "Ty Lee… will you get me closer with that lovely flower… Mai? And also… will you get Zuko to take me back? When he is King of Diamonds?"

Ty Lee smiled, "I knew you were a good guy. Of course. And how did you know Zuko was--?"

"I sort of spied on you guys… so you will?" Jet asked.

"Of course. Mai will probably be an advisor to Katara anyway… she's always dreamed of being the advisor for the Queen of Diamonds…" Ty Lee thought…

Jet's cat ears perked, "Oh, thank you, Ty Lee! I will keep your secret safe!"

A/N: Jet: I'm a good guy! Yay!

Mai: So I'm part of Azula's elite team when I wanted to be the advisor for the Queen of Diamonds?

Toph-sama: Pretty much.

Smellerbee: WRITE MORE, DAMMIT!

Toph-sama: Lunch first, then I will. Promise.


	6. Redemption

A/N: Heh. Toph in Wonderland. You thought you knew Alice in Wonderland? Well welcome to my version.

Summary: Toph goes to Wonderland. (Among other things.)

Pairings: Taang, Zutara, Smellershot, Jemai and Ty Lokka (Among others.)

Warnings: Slash, Femmslash, my perverted brain and OOC like whoa.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot, but I did rewrite most of the actual Alice in Wonderland thing… with help from Frank Beddor, who wrote the very wonderful Looking Glass Wars.

L I N E B R E A K

Ty Lee returned to her guests' room with Jet in tow.

"Jet!" Toph shouted standing and readying a fairly large stone.

"Don't, Princess, he's a good guy… along with her," Ty Lee said, as Mai entered.

"Mai? Jet? You're turning on Azula?" Aang asked, standing and taking his beloved's hand.

"Yes… got a problem, dodo boy?" Jet asked, glaring at him.

"Peace! Peace! Friends, we must get along if we are to get Toph back on the throne!" Katara shouted.

Mai bowed at the door mouse's feet, "Queen of Diamonds… please, enlist me in you services, I will advise anything!"

Katara giggled with embarrassment, "I am not the Queen of Diamonds yet, Mai of the Garden, but you can be my Advisor, if you wish…"

Mai stood up and kissed her on the cheek, "Oh! Thank you! You don't know how long I've been dreaming of being an advisor for the King and Queen of Diamonds!"

"Oh, now I'm jealous, Katara," Toph joked.

"Oh, Princess… Princess Toph, we've missed you so much!" Mai said, hugging the young girl.

"Nice to see you… Mai," Toph said.

"Young Princess Toph doesn't remember much of her lands…" Longshot told the humanized Rose. He shook Jet's hand.

Jet then looked at Zuko and took his hand.

"Zuko… please take me back… I didn't mean to take her side after Toph's exile!"

"That PRINCESS Toph to you, Jet."

"I'm SORRY! Okay? Please? You were my best friend! We did everything together… I miss the old days," Jet pleaded.

"Yeah, remember, Zuzu?" Katara asked.

Jet nodded and looked at Zuko, who turned away.

Zuko sighed and smiled down at his old pet, "Okay, buddy, we can be friends again…"

Jet smiled sincerely and hugged him.

"Aww… such a friendly atmosphere," Mai said.

Jet unlatched himself from the White Rabbit and took the Rose's hand, "And you, my sweet?"

"I am very happy, m'lord," Mai replied.

"What's going on here?" Sokka asked, looking at Jet and Mai with a smile on his face.

"Ty Lee set us up…" Jet replied.

"Good for her," Sokka replied, taking her hand.

Ty Lee blushed slightly as Toph looked around at all her friends.

"So… what about Azula?" Jet finally asked.

Toph thought for a moment, "It's time she was brought down…"

"I agree, but how?" Jet asked.

"Well… you guys can take down her… other minions," Toph said to her friends, "But I think I deserve to kill Azula Heart once and for all."

Jet nodded, "The mechanical card guards? Great… any one got impenetrable armor and explosives?"

"Aww… we can do it," Longshot said, smiling.

Toph nodded, "You guys have awesome powers, if I remember…" Toph looked around the room at the faces of her friends.

"Aang and his airbending, Katara and her waterbending, Zuko and his firebending, Jet and his hook swords, Longshot and his arrows, Smellerbee and her daggers, Mai and her throwing knives, Ty Lee and chi-blocking, and Sokka and his boomerang!" Toph continued.

"And you and your amazing Earthbending powers," Longshot said.

Toph nodded, "So… Saturday night, the thrown becomes mine."

They put there hands in the middle, as if this was a pep talk (which it was) and then broke away, yelling "Long Live Princess Toph!"

And then it was time to get ready for bed.

L I N E B R E A K

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, General Zhou?"

"Are you worried about Toph?"

"To tell you the truth… I am."

A/N: Jet: What was with the 'Oh, Zuko, please take me back,' thing?

Toph-sama: (trying not to totally spaz out on the floor.) 'Oh, Zuko, please molest me!'

Jet: SHUT UP! YOU WROTE THIS!

Toph-sama: Actually, the exchange between Jet and Zuko was written for Yazu-kins…

Jet: (picks up hook swords) All right… where is that mother fucker? (starts hunting for Yazu)

Toph-sama: Meep!

Smellerbee: Wait… you said yourself you can't rape the willing…

Toph-sama: (thinks and her brain explodes.)

Smellerbee: Dammit, Taang!

Taang: Meep! (starts running.)

Longshot: (sighs) And next time… the ball. (But not necessarily the battle.)


	7. Life Is Not A Lullaby

A/N: Heh. Toph in Wonderland. You thought you knew Alice in Wonderland? Well welcome to my version. And now the ball! (The battle will be a different chapter entirely.)

Summary: Toph goes to Wonderland. (Among other things.)

Pairings: Taang, Zutara, Smellershot, Jemai and Ty Lokka (Among others.)

Warnings: Slash, Femmslash, my perverted brain and OOC like whoa.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot, but I did rewrite most of the actual Alice in Wonderland thing… with help from Frank Beddor, who wrote the very wonderful Looking Glass Wars.

L I N E B R E A K

Saturday night was finally there. As Toph got ready, she thought of everything she was to fight for. Wonderland, her throne, Katara and Zuko (and their future generations as Queen and King of Diamonds), Smellerbee and Longshot (and their future generations as the Queen and King of Spades), Sokka and Ty Lee (and their future generations as the Queen and King of Clubs), Mai and Jet, and finally Aang, her King of Hearts-to-be.

"Hey, what's up?" Katara asked, sitting next to her.

"Just a little nervous," Toph replied.

Katara put in one earring and looked at her, "Of course you are… battles are scary things. You should have seen Jet and Zuko when we were little!"

Toph giggled, "After Ursa gave Jet shape-shifting powers?"

"Yeah… they would go at it like dogs," Katara replied, laughing.

"But... "Toph started to say, brushing out some of the rat's nests in her hair.

"Oh, like two small puppies within the same litter, I meant," Katara replied, blushing.

"But they were frightening?" Toph asked.

"All battles are frightening, little one," Sokka said gruffly, appearing in her mirror.

She looked up at him and smiled, "And how would you know, Uncle Sokka?"

Sokka sighed, "There have been many battles since Iroh and Ursa died…"

"Hey… something's missing," Katara said, cocking one eyebrow, "You're not smoking…"

"Of course not! I never smoke at a ball or a battle!" Sokka replied, coughing.

"It really isn't good for you either," Mai said, a happy looking Jet trailing obediently behind her.

Mai was wearing a red and black floor length dress with matching black gloves that stopped past her elbows. Jet was wearing a three piece suit and a top hat. In fact, all of the guys were wearing top hats and three piece suits. It was only the girls who wore different dresses.

Ty Lee entered, wearing fancier version of her normal poofy dress. Katara had chosen the simple light blue sun-dress, and Smellerbee was going for the cream-colored floor length. Toph, on the other hand, was wearing a simple, yet stylish, olive green dress, complete with two red roses near her ears (where her puff-balls usually went).

Katara had just put in her other earring in her ear and was standing as Zuko, Aang and Longshot crashed in, landing on top of each other.

Jet giggled as his cat ear twitched, "Hmmm… Dog pile on Aang, anyone?"

Toph giggled and sighed happily.

"What is it, Toph?" Aang asked, wiggling out from under the pile.

"I just… I'm still nervous, but you guys make it hard to be…" Toph replied, looking at him.

Aang nodded, "I'm glad… now if you don't mind, we have a dance floor to scrape with Azula's face."

"Here, here!" Zuko shouted.

"Okay… chins up, arms looped with your dates'?" Ty Lee asked, looping her arms through Sokka's. The rest followed suit obediently.

L I N E B R E A K

"Mai… Ty Lee!" Azula called as she joined the group.

Toph breathed in slowly and put her fan close to her face.

"What a lovely bunch of humanized flowers… won't you introduce us?" Azula asked, looking up at Zhou and smirking.

"Oh, yes, your Majesty…" Ty Lee replied obediently.

The others looked at her, glad that Zuko had enchanted them to hide their ears, tails and other strange parts that would give them away. Except, of course, Jet.

Toph noticed that Zhou had a strange beanie on his head, and was attached to someone who looked a lot like Long Feng, "Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee," Jet whispered in her ear, "Otherwise known as Generals Zhou and Long Feng."

Ty Lee gulped and pointed to Zuko.

"I'm Tiger Lily," Zuko said.

"And I'm Mrs. Tiger Lily," Katara said, smiling as brightly as she could smile in front of the Queen of Hearts.

"I'm Carnation," said Longshot.

"And I'm Mrs. Carnation," Smellerbee put in.

"I am Green Rose," Aang said.

"And I'm Mrs. Green Rose," Toph said, smirking behind her fan.

"And I'm Bluebell," Sokka said gruffly.

"A Pansy and a Bluebell? Rebellious, don't you think?" Zhou asked.

Long Feng slapped him on the forehead, "Be nice, jerkface," he hissed.

"I sometimes wish Mom hadn't doted on you so much," Zhou replied, as Long Feng took the hand of his date, someone who reminded Toph a little of the fortune teller, Aunt Wu.

"Well… anyway," Azula replied, "You guys have fun, there might be a… surprise… tonight," she said, looking straight at Toph as she said that last part.

Toph glared as Aang squeezed her hand to stop her from starting a fight right then and there.

"Just give us the word, Princess," Longshot whispered.

"Wait until the nobles leave, then attack the guards near the door. In the confusion I will sneak up on Azula…" Toph said. The others nodded. Aang glomped her and began crying.

"It will be all right, my love, I saw my destiny in the Future Pool, all will be well," Toph said smiling and hugging him from behind her back.

"I know, but I don't know what I would do if you did die…" Aang said.

"We would avenge her death, and you would be the King of Hearts alone, I guess," Smellerbee retorted.

Aang shook his head, "That makes me feel much better… thanks, 'Bee…"

L I N E B R E A K

Most of the nobles had left early that night, mostly for beauty sleep reasons in their wives' cases. When Toph saw the last one leave, she went over to Katara, "Get your fighting clothes on and meet me outside this door with the rest of them…"

Katara nodded. Toph herself went into the nearest bathroom and changed out of her party clothes and into an olive green shirt and comfortable pants Longshot had loaned her. She walked out onto the dance floor. She saw Azula look at her, but she crossed the floor to the double doors, where Katara was gesturing to her to come.

Everyone was ready in the color they preferred of shirt, and comfortable pants that matched Toph's. The charm that hid their animalized parts (if they had any…) had either worn off or Zuko had taken them off. She smirked as Jet held out his hook swords and everyone with weapons showed them to her. Zuko even had two swords with him. Aang had a glider, like he did in the other world, and Katara had a water pouch. Toph herself just knew that her Earth bending would suffice.

"Okay… careful of the card guards, they may look a little flat at first, but Zhou and Long Feng designed them to become mechanical madmen…" Jet told them.

The others nodded and Toph opened the doors wide.

"THIS! IS! WONDERLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" she shouted as her friends ran in all around her.

"Cards!" Zhou yelled, standing, and causing Long Feng to stand as well.

The cards were thrown in, and they immediately turned into giant monsters.

Azula stood up and smirked, "Why hello, your Highness…"

A/N: Jet: What was with the _300_ rip off?

Toph-sama: What can I say? I miss Andy and Iean… and Jared and all those people.

Smellerbee: Weirdo… and will you please write more? I don't think Jia Yu will appreciate the cliff hanger…

Toph-sama: … I don't know. I think I deserve a loooooooooong break after this…

Smellerbee: Hey! You trying to kill Jia Yu is going to kill us! Do we totally pwn Azula or what?

Toph-sama: Does 'You'll see' ring any bells?

Smellerbee: Aurgh!

Toph-sama: Besides, my Spring Break ends as I go to school on Monday… I ain't shirking off no duties.

Smellerbee: Damn.


	8. Now She's Mine

A/N: Heh. Toph in Wonderland. You thought you knew Alice in Wonderland? Well welcome to my version. And now the moment you've all been waiting for! The battle!!! Bring on the angst and the blood. (gets out the popcorn and tissues.)

Summary: AU. Taang. What I need is a different sky... She killed off all I love in a moment of time... now she's mine... There's a place where the puddle can take me... to another world... Belief and disbelief, love and hate, forgiveness and revenge...

Pairings: Taang, Zutara, Smellershot, Jemai and Ty Lokka (Among others.)

Warnings: Slash, Femmslash, my perverted brain and OOC like whoa.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot, but I did rewrite most of the actual Alice in Wonderland thing… with help from Frank Beddor, who wrote the very wonderful Looking Glass Wars.

L I N E B R E A K

_Azula stood up and smirked, "Why hello, your Highness…"_

She jumped down from her high throne and made her blue fire in one hand. Zhou and Long Feng were busy with Jet and Aang, and Toph's other friends were in the middle of card battles. Much clanking all around them.

Toph readied the marble under her bare feet. She still wasn't used to wearing shoes even though she could see through her eyes as well as the next person. She narrowed her eyes at the still scantily clad woman in front of her.

"Ever heard of wearing long skirts, Auntie?" Toph asked.

Azula threw the lightening ball at her, but she blocked with her piece of marble.

"Yes… but it's more fun to lead men on," Azula replied, stepping forward with her right hand and punching. Lightening poured from her fist as Toph let the first marble stone back into the floor and took up another in front of her face.

Azula scoffed quickly and ran toward her estranged niece. Toph blocked her punch and kicked. Azula fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Auntie_…" Toph cooed, punching a rock at the woman as she tried to get up.

Azula smirked at the ground and suddenly sent lightening in Aang's direction.

Toph wasn't fast enough, "Aang! Watch out!"

Jet looked over at his fighting partner as the lightening hit. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Toph. Longshot shot another arrow, piercing another card guard and ran over to the wounded Aang. Smellerbee took over double time, but Zuko and Katara came to her, and they all went back to back as they fought the card guards. Jet narrowed his eyes at Long Feng and Zhou and kept fighting, as if killing Long Feng and Zhou would avenge Aang, if death were the small dodo boy's case.

Toph put a hand over her mouth as the tears started pouring out of her eyes. She bit the palm of her hand, causing it to bleed slightly. She licked the warm blood off her hand and turned to the now standing Azula.

"My name is Toph Heart, the Rightful Queen of Hearts. If you killed him…"

"I don't know what I did, _Princess…_" Azula replied.

Toph screamed and pounded the ground hard with her foot, causing a rock to fly up in front of her. She spun around and kicked at the rock as hard as her tiny legs would allow. The rock went to Azula so fast that Azula was knocked down. Before Azula went down, though, she shot at the young princess with a ball of lightening that hit the small girl in the shoulder.

Katara, Zuko, and Smellerbee were out of breath, but they continued on valiantly.

"Man… these things never stop coming!" Zuko panted.

"It's Long Feng and Zhou's magic… they conjure up more as we split 'em in two…" Smellerbee replied, looking over quickly at Longshot and Aang. Longshot had dragged the unconscious dodo bird to the side and had given the small boy his shawl thing.

But Smellerbee had let her guard down. She was whacked in the side of the head with one of the card guard's many weapons.

"Smellerbee, no!" Katara yelled as her friend fell down. Longshot looked up from tending Aang and stood. Zuko punched the nearest card guard with some fire and it melted to the ground, disappearing. He quickly left his future Queen of Diamonds to drag Smellerbee over to Longshot, keeping a careful eye on the card guards and the others.

Mai moved herself and the card guard she was fighting over to Katara's battleground. Zuko looked at his friend with apologetic eyes and then began fighting a particularly brutal card guard.

"Give up, Kitty Boy," Long Feng said, putting up another wall as Jet tried to slice at him.

"Never… my friend could be dead… I thought you two were good. You had the best stories to tell Princess Toph… remember the Walrus and Carpenter? MY story? Those funny little nursery rhymes?" Jet asked. "Am I gonna have to tell them to Katara and Zuko's children? Sokka and Ty Lee's? Toph and Aang's? Smellerbee and Longshot's? I mean, if your little _toys _and your precious _queen_ haven't killed them already?"

"Who says your going to live through this, you mangy animal?" Zhou asked, punching fire at him. Jet blocked with his swords and thrusted both at the twins. They fell on the floor, dead.

"Two down… about thousands more to go…" Jet said, walking over to them and pulling the swords out of their gushing bodies.

"Good job, Jet!" Mai panted, "Now the card guards will… stop coming!"

Jet smiled at his beloved and entered the fight with the last of the card guards. Longshot joined soon after, making things a bit faster.

Up on the marble dais, Toph and Azula were still at it.

"You killed everyone I love… Mom, Dad, Aang?" Toph shouted, thrusting another rock at the woman, "I thought you were family!"

Toph had found that every punch she thrust at the woman she remembered something from her childhood. She remembered Aang when he was a dodo bird. She had met him in the garden, hurt and almost dying. She had asked her mother if she could keep it as long as it was hurt. Her mother said yes, and Toph had nursed the young bird back to health, and watched him fly away, only to come back in the summer. And every summer after that. On the day before her parents' death, Ursa had turned him human.

Another time, Azula had come to visit when Toph was eight. Azula had taught Toph how to fight, and Long Feng had taught her Earthbending later.

That was why Azula and she wasn't getting anywhere. Azula knew what she was going to do next.

_Then time to try something different…_ Toph thought, smirking. She felt eyes on her. All her friends had defeated the card guards and were watching her. Longshot was tending Aang and… was that Smellerbee? Oh… not her Queen of Spades! Not _Longshot's_ Queen of Spades!

Toph breathed in slowly, still holding her burnt shoulder. Stepping forward, she made her flat hand go in an inward cutting motion, making a small, gopher-like trail up to the soon-to-be-ex Queen of Hearts. Azula wheezed as she was forced to do the splits, turned away from the small heroine.

"Mai! Knife! Now!" Jet yelled, catching on to Toph's plan.

Ty Lee jumped up to the dais before Azula could stand and blocked her chi in Azula's shoulders and the tops of her legs near her pelvis.

"Ty Lee… I'm surprised that you and Mai—"

"And Jet," Ty Lee put in, smirking.

"—and Jet, decided to turn on me…" Azula finished, unmoving.

Mai, with great agility, threw up a knife straight into Toph's hand. Toph motioned for Ty Lee to back up and the Pansy obeyed. Toph put the knife to Azula's throat and the Queen of Hearts gasped as the cold metal touched her. Toph, with no feeling, stabbed the woman in the throat and slid the blade slowly across it.

"Off with your head, _Auntie…_" Toph said slowly.

The sun was rising through the skylight window in the ceiling… wait… the sun was _rising…_

Ty Lee smiled, "The sun! Oh! I haven't seen the sun since Iroh was alive!"

Toph smiled weakly and blacked out, feeling herself sink to the floor.

"PRINCESS!" Ty Lee and a few others shouted.

A/N: Smellerbee: Oh, thanks a lot, Toph-sama.

Toph-chan: Didn't I slit Azula's throat in Elemental Chaos, too?

Toph-sama: Yeah, yeah… anyway. I think there's one more chapter, and then the sequel is going to start with Toph's marriage… since, you know, Ty Lee and Sokka will already be married, and so will Zuko and Katara… and heck, so will Smellerbee and Longshot!

Aang: You have the sequel in mind already?

Toph-sama: Well… maybe the wedding will be a prologue to Toph and Aang with CHILDREN!

Zuko: What? I'm going to have grandnieces and nephews?

Toph-sama: YES!

Iroh: GRANDBABIES!

Toph-sama: You're supposed to be dead.

Iroh: Sorry…


	9. Wonderland

A/N: Heh. Toph in Wonderland. You thought you knew Alice in Wonderland? Well welcome to my version.

Summary: AU. Taang. What I need is a different sky... She killed off all I love in a moment of time... now she's mine... There's a place where the puddle can take me... to another world... Belief and disbelief, love and hate, forgiveness and revenge...

Pairings: Taang, Zutara, Smellershot, Jemai and Ty Lokka (Among others.)

Warnings: Slash, Femmslash, my perverted brain and OOC like whoa.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot, but I did rewrite most of the actual Alice in Wonderland thing… with help from Frank Beddor, who wrote the very wonderful Looking Glass Wars.

L I N E B R E A K

The sun woke Toph up. She was in what looked like a hospital bed and she was lying comfortably next to Aang, who had taken her hand in sleep. She looked over at Longshot, who was sitting on Smellerbee's hospital bed, his hand in hers, and her just staring up at him, smiling.

He looked over at her and smiled. Jet and Mai looked up from Zuko and Katara's wedding plans and called the rest of the group in, "How are you feeling Princess?" Mai asked.

"Fine… how long have I been out?"

"Only a day… that's a pretty bad burn Azula gave you." Katara replied.

"Katara here heal it though… she also healed Aang's burn and Smellerbee's head…" Zuko said, looking at his future wife with a sort of affectionate lust.

Toph smiled as Aang began to stir. He first looked at his Queen-to-be and smiled, "Morning, Toph…"

"Morning, Aang," she replied, kissing his cheek.

He looked at everyone else, "Ummm… what a wake up call… helloo?"

They all smiled and laughed.

"Okay… so tomorrow's your coronation, Toph… where you make all of us what we are going to be…" Ty Lee told her.

Toph nodded and closed her eyes, "I think I'll need more rest then…"

L I N E B R E A K

Toph stood on the dais looking over her subjects. Aang had taken her hand before the ceremony and was squeezing it nervously. She looked over at him and kissed him on the cheek as she stepped up to say her welcomes.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen of Wonderland… as you know, I am Princess Toph Heart, the rightful Queen of Hearts…"

L I N E B R E A K

Toph sighed happily as she went through the palace. It was cut into quarters. One for each Suit. She checked on each one of her friends, and they hugged her and congratulated her, and she congratulated them.

Finally, she fell back into her bed she shared with Aang and breathed out the sweet air of victory.

"Now what?" Aang asked.

"We rebuild," Toph replied, closing her eyes once more.

A/N: Toph-sama: I know, short, sweet, and there is now know need for the sequel. Love you, will miss you, and see you on my next project!

Bye bye now!


End file.
